Lo que hay detras de un Te Amo
by Ana Reiko
Summary: Despues de 10 años, el destino caprichosamene volvio a reunir a Onodera Ritsu y a Takano Masamune... A pesar de todo los dos siguen juntos, mas no tienen una relacion, esto esta cansando a Masamune, y Ritsu lo sabe, asi que debe darse prisa en decirle sus sentimientos Pero despues de decirle el tan añorado "Te amo", sera el principio de nuevas vivencias y problemas...
1. Mis sentimientos

_**Este finc esta localizado precisamente en el acto 17 de Onocera Ritsu No Baai**_

_**Asi que pueden haber spoilers**_

_**Hola de nuevo.**_

_**Este sera un long-finc, confieso que ya tengo planeado el final. asi que ps a seguir a ver cuantos capitulos salen 3**_

_**Por cierto aun no se cada cuanto podre publicar, segun mi carga laboral, asi que podria ser mensual o hasta quincenal, todo depende...**_

_**Bueno sin mas les dejo el primer capitulo**_

* * *

_Senpai… ¿Tú me quieres verdad?_

Un acalorado y pasional momento encerrado entre las paredes de un salón perteneciente al apartamento de Takano Masamune.

Una pila de papeles regados sobre el piso, daba la impresión de que habían caído minutos antes al suelo, lapiceros caídos recién abandonados, y un deseable Onodera Ritsu desnudo de la cintura hacia abajo con su camiseta deslizada hacia arriba mostrando su pecho, terriblemente sonrojado y respirando entrecortadamente acababa de tener un orgasmo con la atenciones en sus partes bajas.

-Takano-san suficiente de esto…Paremos ahora…

Masamune se hallaba sobre el uke, besando su cuello, aun se encontraba vestido, solo había aflojado sus pantalones.

-No quiero-contesto tajantemente, limpiando la comisura de sus labios, de los cuales resbalaba algo de fruto del clímax de su pareja.

Hacía poco que comenzaron con esto, para Takano eran técnicamente casi nulas estas oportunidades que no debían dejarse pasar por alto. Eran contadas las veces que venía Onodera a su apartamento, ya que, el pequeño príncipe ideo una forma de que las revisiones de los manuscritos fueran en la oficina y que la famosa regla de "almorzar una vez al día con Takano" también fueran haya, conocía de antemano que su jefe no se atrevería a llegar más lejos en el medio laboral. A causa de todo lo anterior esta noche Masamune había decidido que Ritsu pasaría la noche con él y parte del sábado que afortunadamente era un día libre para ellos, previo al final de ciclo.

-ahh~ Takano-san…

-Relájate.

Tocándolo en su sexo y preparando su entrada con sus dedos de a poco, era a mejor manera de poder aflojar el cuerpo de su novato, esto con el paso del tiempo el editor en jefe lo descubrió. La verdad era mágico para el editor en jefe "hacer el amor" con su novato, debido a que en estos momentos sentía que realmente el castaño lo amaba al permitirle tocarlo, conocía de antemano que solamente ocuparía una patada para alejarse.

Le quito la playera al menor y la suya propia para así quedar ambos desnudos, listos para el acto.

Los dedos de Takano se internaban más fácilmente, era el momento esperado, estaba dilatado el uke. Sin más ceremonia empezó la penetración.

-¡Ngh! ¡Takano-san!

Una vez que estaba una vez dentro completamente, inicio con movimientos lentos y suaves, no podía contenerse así que tendrían que ser continuos sin ninguna pausa

-Hah~ estas apretado…

-¡oh! ¡ahhh~!

En un segundo las embestidas se incrementaron y aumentaron de intensidad, y es que el seme estaba siendo envuelto en un gran calor estrecho que lo enloquecía, no había nada a lo que el uke no podría aferrarse así que solamente se apoyo en los brazos extendidos de su pareja. Las sensaciones se incrementaban, y el estrés de un mes sin tocarse se acumulo brindando mas añoro entre los amantes.

-Takano-san, Ya no puedo más~ ah~…

-Espera un poco más

-No más

Y se corrieron con fuerza, sin que Takano hubiera tocado el miembro de Onodera exploto derramando su semilla entre ambos vientres. Los dos hombres entonces trataron de recuperar el aliento.

-Takano-san…mi espalda me duele…tengo que levantarme así que…

La espalda de Ritsu por la intensidad y los movimientos se había golpeado contra el suelo, así que quería incorporarse lo más rápido posible, sin embargo no podía si su primer amor seguía dentro de sus entrañas.

-Lo siento…-se disculpo Masamune ocultando su mirada al bajar su cabeza-…pero no puedo…-concluyo abrazando al castaño e incorporándolo para que se sentara sobre su entrepierna y sus piernas quedaran a cada lado de su cadera.

-ahhh~, ¡Que estás haciendo!...—exclamo eufórico y un poco excitado.

-Si me montas entonces tu espalda no sufrirá…-dijo descaradamente con una sonrisa.

-¡Pero qué diablos! ¡Ngh!-

No podía objetar nada, la posición lo comprometía mucho, la gravedad hacia que si propio peso jugara en su contra, provocando que se resbalara sobre el sexo de su amante. Acababan de hacer el amor, y como Takano se había corrido dentro de él aquellos fluidos lo lubricaban para que todo se volviera más resbaladizo.

_No puedo controlarme, quiero tenerte otra vez…_

Esos pensamientos asaltaban el corazón y alma de Takano y provocaban que su cuerpo se pusiera de nuevo en acción, su hombría se puso más dura si se podía, en el interior cálido y apretado de Onodera.

Iniciaron las embestidas de nuevo, no tardo mucho para que la hombría del ojiverde despertara de nuevo, pues un punto dentro del cuerpo le mandaba señales placenteras.

En esa forma el rostro de Masamune quedaba a la altura del pecho de Ritsu así que se quedo atendiendo los botones rosados de este, lamiéndolos y succionándolos.

-¡Takano-san no…ahhhggg~!...-suplicaba por el placer, no le tomaba mucho tiempo a su cuerpo calentarse y andar en marcha

Ritsu apoyo sus brazos en el cuello de Masamune para logar un equilibrio, las sensaciones que lo llenaban lo enloquecían y quería por lo menos no perder la estabilidad en la posición y caer ante el placer, además le ayudaba a intentar sincronizar su cadera con los movimientos de su jefe.

_Takano-san es tan apasionado que me tiene atrapado en sus redes._

El pelinegro decidió aumentar la apuesta, su cuerpo le gritaba que simplemente quería fundirse con el alma de Onodera Ritsu, ya se había corrido, así que esta nueva ronda le estaba pasando factura en resistencia, no duraría mucho y quería correrse junto con su primera amor, de esta manera, sin dejar de empujar en el interior del castaño, cogió en su mano derecha el miembro de su príncipe y lo masturbo, chupando con su boca los pezones rosas

-¡oh!¡Ahhh~!¡Ngh!...—respondió con un gemido mucho más profundo el uke al ser atacado-¡No…no todo…a la vez!

_¿Por qué estoy tan ansioso?_

_-¡Takano-san~! ¡Detente!_

_Su cuerpo se curveaba para consolidarse a las atenciones que recibía, mientras el seme lo abrazaba para que se quedara quieto, siguiendo con las intensas caricias_

_-¡Ha~!... ¡Hah~! ¿Por qué estas pegándote a mi?_

_-No…yo no… ¡Ahhhh~ yo…Takano-san!_

_-¡Ritsu!_

_Estoy ansioso por que lo amo…. Quiero arrancar de tu cuerpo un Te amo, saber que al menos tengo tu cuerpo ahora y escuchando tu corazón lleno de emoción por mi…_

Un profundo beso era la conciliación perfecta para llegar al clímax, sus cuerpos se estremecieron juntos soltando sus esencias y depositándolas en el cuerpo del otro. Posterior a ese hermoso momento en que sus almas se volvían una, sus respiraciones comenzaron a tranquilizarse, pero a pesar de ello Ritsu apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Masamune no dejaba de abrazarlo aunque fuese un poco debido al orgasmo, lo cual sorprendió a este ultimo.

-¿Onodera?

Temía que se hubiera desmayado o algo, después de todo el estrés de la semana y luego hacerlo dos veces, tal vez era demasiado.

-¿Eh?

Una sonrisa se asomo en los labios del mayor al ver que su amado aun estaba despierto, aunque algo cansado y musito.

-Te amo

No hubo contestación, solo que el ojiverde se aferro con las fuerzas que aun tenía a su cuello, era un gesto bastante claro

-Te llevare al dormitorio, te dije que lo haría cuando nos corriéramos.-anuncio el editor en jefe para luego abandonar el cuerpo de su uke.

Y a pesar de que estaba cansado, se propuso a cargar hasta el lecho a su príncipe, afianzo las piernas con sus manos a cada lado de su cadera, la verdad no le importaba la ropa, ya usaría otra ropa de su habitación para levantarse y le daría también a Onodera.

_Takano-san…Tu me amas…lo sé…_

Cuando el mayor llego a su propia alcoba, descargo a Ritsu un poco adormilado, más que eso, estaba tan relajado a punto de irse al país de los sueños. Con los parpados pesados Onodera vio como Takano se sentaba en el colchón para preparar el lugar donde retozaría un rato.

-Takano-san…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mi ropa…¿donde está?—dijo, tallándose uno de sus ojos para no quedarse dormido.

-Esta en el salón, mañana traeré tu ropa…-contesto, acostándose al lado del castaño y arropar con la sabanas de la cama

-Pero

-Ritsu…-lo llamo para que se diera por vencido y abrazarlo fuertemente. Estaba tan cansado el aludido que no objeto nada, se dejo hacer, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su amoroso jefe.

_Ritsu, mi Ritsu estás aquí…por fin después de 10 años, a veces me preocupa pensar que esto solo es un capricho del destino, pues ya me abandonaste una vez…sin embargo no te dejare ir no importa quién o que quiera interponerse._

_Tu cabello castaño tan sedoso…tus piel tan tibia y suave…incluso tu respiración acompasada…todo lo que eres. Quiero tu corazón…_

_Sé que prometí esperarte, pero me estoy impacientando…_


	2. Lo que hay detras de una palabra

Hola a todos, disculpen las molestias y el retraso del capitulo...pero ya saben el ambito laboral te quita tiempo y ps poco a poco pude escribir el capitulo siguiente, espero poder verlos los ultimos de este mes con un nuevo capitulo...asi que no los entretengo mas...

* * *

Realmente la mañana no había entrado en la ciudad de Tokyo ni en aquella habitación donde la limpieza y el orden eran impecables.

Y mientras cualquiera pensaría que a esas horas en las cuales el sol aun no sale, sino apenas acaricia la noche, intentado ahuyentarla coloreando el ambiente en un hermoso color azul, ahí en el lecho donde Takano y Onodera estaban compartiendo, el segundo se encontraba despierto.

Así es Onodera Ritsu, el editor novato de Emerald, observaba a todos lados, para su desgracia de nuevo había caído en las redes de seducción que le tendía su jefe, y su primer amor, Takano Masamune.

Lástima que esa idea de perfección, se convirtió en una oportunidad de "ataque".

_Tengo que dejar de venir al apartamento de Takano-san_

Reflexiono Onodera, posando su mano en su cabeza, estaba sorprendido de si mismo que cayera siempre en las provocaciones de cierta persona.

¡_Debí prever que Takano-san planeaba algo así!_

En ese momento el pelicastaño recordó lo fácil con lo que termino en esta situación.

Los dos, jefe y subordinado sentados revisando los antiguos manuscritos de la compañía y analizando el porqué de esas correcciones, de repente su jefe sirvió dos tazas de café, era poco antes de las 2 de la mañana, así que el cansancio era notable en los ojos verdes del novato.

Sin más y porque lo necesitaba Ritsu acepto el café, luego prosiguieron ambos con el trabajo hasta que lo concluyeron.

Onodera se levanto, tomo la taza y se la regreso a Takano, este lo invito a quedarse un rato mas, como era de esperarse el chico se negó.

Lo demás paso con una película en cámara lenta, simplemente Takano-san lo jalo de su brazo, lo abrazo, y aunque Onodera opuso resistencia, cuando el mayor lo beso, simplemente ocurrió, cayó de nuevo en las redes de su jefe.

Amor, pasión, ternura, gemidos, susurros, besos, caricias y al final un sentimiento dolosamente placentero

Después de consumado el acto, y ser llevado al aposento de su jefe, Takano abrazo a Onodera fuertemente contra su pecho, su fuerza se debilito al perder el conocimiento, así que Ritsu pudo optar por otra posición para dormir. Onodera giro su cabeza y vio a su jefe, tan tranquilo, constantemente se quedaba tan relajado luego de cada episodio de pasión que se dormía como un bebe

_Eso me molesta, que duerma tan tranquilo después de lo que me ha hecho…-_ dijo con rabia contenida de uke, de pronto se le bajo la ira cuando el pelinegro se movió un poco hacia el chico, acomodando aun mas su brazo, para prácticamente abrazarlo un poco más.

Genial ahora ¿cómo escaparía?

-_Debo irme antes de que, se dé que despierte, si será lo mejor…-se dijo a sí mismo, _se volvió a ver las largas pestañas de su compañero_.-Realmente no me fastidiaría quedarme un poco mas junto a él, pero…¡Despierta Ritsu, tienes que irte!_

Se apartó un poco de Masamune, lentamente para no despertarlo, tenia presente que existían posibilidades de tener éxito en su plan y también de fallar en el intento, y es que a veces lo lograba y se fugaba del lugar, otras muchas era atrapado, odiaba cuando eso ocurría, por que Takano lo castigaba con trabajo laboral extra, aunque cuando lograba escapar ocurrían las mismas consecuencias, pero mejor arriesgarse.

Maldito orgullo tenía.

Ritsu se quito el brazo de su seme de encima, y coloco en el hueco que se formaba entre él y su jefe, no ocurrió nada, seguía dormido.

-_¡Éxito y libertad al fin!_

Ahora solo faltaba salir de la cama, sin que esta rechinara, la buena noticia era que ya sabía por dónde salir sin ser expuesto y contaba con un plan para ello, bajar primero su pierna derecha cuidadosamente, planeaba deslizar su cuerpo y luego antes de caer al piso, simplemente apoyarse en su brazos y piernas para no dar la cara al suelo.

-_Buen plan, ahora…-_resbalo su pierna derecha poco a poco para que cayera al piso, sentía como su pie tocaría el suelo cuando de pronto sintió un jalón en su torso.

Se fue a pique el plan.

No supo que ocurrió, al momento de ser atraído por unos poderosos brazos, termino en la mitad de la cama, aprisionado entre los dos fuertes brazos de Takano-san a cada lado de su cara, y con el chico encima suyo, sin aplastarlo claro.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?, aun no es hora de levantarse…-dijo con seriedad

-amm…al baño…—_Genial no se me pudo ocurrir algo mejor-_se maldijo mentalmente.

Los ojos avellanas de Takano-san se cerraron un poco, ante esa respuesta, y luego una ceja se salió de lugar.

-Ya me canse que te quieras escapar siempre…-le dijo algo molesto, cortando la cercanía entre ambos.

-Pero si…simplemente…yo quería…-

No sabía que decir

-¿Tienes algo en contra de que quiera despertar contigo?

-…

-¿O acaso es desagradable estar aquí conmigo?

-Yo no…he dicho nada de eso.

-Sabes que te amo…-hizo una pausa.

Inmediatamente se sonrojo al máximo Onodera ante esto y más la cercanía entre los rostros, que tuvo que girar rápidamente su cara.

-Pero…- Masamune siguió su dialogo-…si insistes en escapar tendré que castigarte con el triple de trabajo en el ciclo

-¡¿Hah?! ¡Eso es acoso laboral!

-Si, lo se

-No puedes hacer eso, es abuso de autoridad y es contra las políticas de Marukawa.

Los ojos de Takano se agrandaron ante esa objeción que le daba su subordinado, muy acertada por cierto.

-Tienes razón, entonces te castigare de forma personal.-murmuro con un tono aterciopelado, dándole un beso en el cuello, el cual provoco que se le erizaran hasta los cabellos a Ritsu.

Y entonces protesto.

-¡Que!, no Takano-san…Olvida lo que dije, mejor dame todo el trabajo que desees…-dijo nervioso y sonrojado, esa frase "de forma personal" no presentía que fuera nada bueno contra su persona.

De improviso unos brazos confortadores envolvieron a Onodera, Takano quería atesorarlo en su pecho.

La víspera del amanecer estaba en su apogeo, todavía no salía el sol, pero la noche estaba en sus últimas horas, por ello el ambiente se refrescaba.

Esta frescura invitaba a los amantes a confortarse uno al otro, eso fue exactamente lo que Takano hizo.

-umm…etto ¿Takano-san?

Un tierno beso se deposito en la frente del uke, estremeciéndolo. La humedad del amanecer y el calor del seme era algo que contrastaba perfectamente.

-Duerme ahora…hablaremos luego…-comento Masamune, deslizando su mano derecha en los sedosos cabellos castaños, mientras la otra mano por la espalda de Ritsu atrayendo la cadera del menor un poco para atraparlo entre sus brazos.

-Takano-san no tan cerca…-advirtió el aludido, ya que su cadera y hombría rozaban levemente contra las propias de su pareja.

El ojiverde intentando librarse del "Abrazo mortal" en el que estaba sometido, ocasiono mas roces en sus partes bajas, produciéndole terribles escalofríos.

-Solo deja de moverte y todo estará bien...—exclamo el pelinegro, de inmediato se dejo de mover el castaño, acomodándose ambos de manera amena.

_Espero que Takano-san no se dé cuenta de los latidos de mi corazón, ¡Cálmate por una maldita vez! _Pensó frustrado, sus ojos se cerraron se estaba quedando dormido ante los tibios brazos de su jefe.

Los rayos de sol apenas se colocaban en la habitación, entonces Onodera Ritsu, de 26 años de edad, se encontraba retozando en aquel lecho, ahora sin que el ojiverde se percatara estaba solo descansando. Aun se encontraba en el país de los sueños.

Onodera todavía rememoraba aquella escena que provoco su separación hace 10 años en la época de estudiantes. La escena era precisamente cuando Oda Ritsu y Saga Masamune acababan de despertar y se acomodaban sus camisas escolares.

_Oh, Saga-senpai…_-musito dentro de su ilusión Onodera en el cuerpo de Oda. A pesar de que el castaño estaba cautivo dentro del cuerpo de su antiguo yo, no tenía miedo ni nada, solo estaba reviviendo el momento.

Entretanto en la realidad, Takano Masamune se había levantado antes que su novato por varias razones. La más importante que Onodera no intentara escapar de nuevo, asimismo pensar en su castigo y por fin Takano decidió hacerle una pequeña travesura. Puso en el interior de la lavadora la ropa del castaño que uso el día anterior, y pues le prestaría algo de su ropa limpia mientras esta salía del lavado y secado. Con solo imaginar la cara que pondría Ritsu le producía una especie de dulce venganza para que la próxima vez su uke ni se le ocurriera escapar.

Con ese pensamiento Takano regreso a la habitación, busco en su armario ropa que pudiera quedarme más o menos a Onodera, para que no le holgara demasiado, y finalmente reviso a su pareja y la vio dormida plácidamente y con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas_._

_Tal vez está soñando algo interesante_. Medito el pelinegro con una leve sonrisa cálida.

-Si tan solo Senpai me quisiera un poquito…-exclamo dormido Onodera y es que estaba trayendo a la realidad lo que ocurría en sus sueños.

Esto asombro a Takano, así que se inclino para poder escuchar mejor

-Senpai…-

Una sonrisa acompañaba ahora al rostro ruborizado del joven heredero, adornando su rostro.

Todavía pensativo el editor en jefe se acerco más al castaño. Le extrañaba que recordara el pasado, realmente le molestaba un poco, porque eso significaba que su pequeño príncipe no lograba olvidar su yo pasado. Y por mas ridículo que pareciera estaba celoso de su antiguo Yo, ya que, Ritsu aun se aferraba a su recuerdo.

Mientras Onodera aun estaba atrapado en su recuerdo, los pétalos de Sakura en flor se desplazaban dentro de la habitación de Saga Masamune, logrando una perfecta armonía en ese cuarto iluminado, con sabanas revueltas en una cama, donde ambos jóvenes estaban sentados_._

_Saga-senpai… ¿Tu me quieres?_

Esa simple frase hizo eco profundo en el sueño.

Al mismo tiempo con Masamune, este escucho la misma frase.

-Saga-senpai… ¿Tú me quieres?

Los ojos felinos de Takano se abrieron y en ese momento recordó el reproche de Onodera justo cuando se reencontraron.

_¡Te pregunte si me amabas y te reíste de mí!_

_En ese momento me reí por la pena…. —_Reflexiono Takano entonces supuso que su pequeño amor estaba rememorando esos instantes que destrozo sus vidas.

Tal vez…Y si ¿Enmendaba ese error de forma simbólica?

Sin perder tiempo exclamo

-Si te amo Ritsu.

Por su parte Onodera, en su sueño las palabras de Takano resonaron, sustituyendo esa risa que malinterpreto.

-Y…¿Tu me amas Ritsu?...—cuestiono Takano, podría funcionar y recibir un mensaje de regreso, a lo mejor le contestaba profesándole amor a Saga Masamune, pero era un poco consolador de cierta forma, después de todo, aunque fuera un pasaje doloroso de su pasado, Saga y Takano eran uno solo.

_¿Eh?_

Dentro del sueño, Onodera se confundió, Saga y el escenario se desvanecieron, recuperando el control de su cuerpo adulto, dejando de ser Oda. Quedándose atrapado en un espacio vacío como un limbo.

_¿Senpai? ¿A dónde se fue?_

_¿Tú me amas Ritsu?..._

Reboto esa pregunta por todo el espacio vacío.

_¿Takano-san?_

Intuyo el castaño de inmediato, todos estos años, esa voz aterciopelada la reconocía, era tan ligeramente diferente a la rígida voz de su senpai de hacía 10 años.

Reflexiono.

Un miedo lo embargo, el miedo a la perdida, y si ¿Algún día Takano se cansaba de esperarlo?, No podía pedirle que lo esperara por más tiempo ya llegaba casi un año en esmeralda.

¿Cómo se sentiría si su jefe se enamoraba de alguien más? Seguro dolería.

¿Pero como vencer su otro miedo, el ser herido?

_Si tan solo pudiera decírselo sin ser cobarde..._

Takano pudo observar el rostro aun adormilado de su uke, sin embargo se miraba angustiando. Empezó a acariciar su cabeza, revolviendo sus cabellos castaños, para tranquilizarlo y si no despertaba al menos se relajaría.

_Quiero decirle…Se que estoy enamorado de Takano-san…pero ¿Qué hay detrás de un Te Amo?..._

_¿Que pasara cuando se lo diga? Si dos hombres salen juntos no tendrán un final feliz, y menos aun en mi caso, tengo tantas cosas que me presionaran en el futuro que no quiero ser obligado a decirle "adiós" a Takano-san…pero…yo…_

-Onodera…-susurro el editor en jefe, siguiendo con sus caricias en la cabeza y luego rozando el rostro del menor_._

_Takano-san…te amo_

-Takano…san…-musito levemente ante la sorpresa del aludido, quien pensó que el ojiverde se había despertado, pero antes de que pudiera asegurarse, paso el momento que mas espero-…Te amo

La vida se detuvo en ese instante en esa habitación, un silencio se sembró, quedando solo dos personas, una inconsciente y la otra tan sorprendida que se quedo quieto, solo el palpitar de un corazón feliz resonó, eran los latidos de Takano Masamune.

De improviso Onodera se despertó.

-Umm, ¿Takano-san?

El nombrado no contesto, solo se dirigió al castaño para abrazarlo, dejándolo sorprendido.

Un leve sollozo se escapo del interior conmovido del seme, esto sí que asusto ahora al uke, pero antes de que cuestionara a aquel hombre que lo abrazaba tan posesivamente, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco del hombro, solo atisbo a escuchar.

-Estoy feliz…


End file.
